


soft mornings

by skullnutz



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bun/Buns Pronouns for Chiaki, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, They/Them for Kyoko, also theyre t4t. not important to the story in any way. just wanted to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz
Summary: Kyoko adores their sleepy partner.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 6





	soft mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hi so. this fic isnt rlly that good i wrote this at 11pm/12am and i have severe nanagiri brainrot. like i said it isnt rlly good i just wanted to contribute to the tag since theres nothing in it! uhh if youre reading this hope you enjoy and please talk to me about nanagiri

Kyoko woke up, sun leaking through the blinds in the most beautiful way. The room was at the relaxing temperature of cold but not _cold_. And best of all, their spouse was in their arms. Gazing at bun, Kyoko smiled. They had the most amazing spouse in the world. 

Chiaki was kind and quiet and incredibly good at video games. Bun was also one of the few people who could make Kyoko laugh, which they admired. Not to mention how cute bun is...Bun has pale pink hair that is somehow always messy and bun has the cutest smile. Kyoko loved their spouse with all their heart, they thought it would burst. 

After minutes or hours, Kyoko didn't know, Chiaki awoke. "Morning," bun said, turning around a bit to face Kyoko.

"Good morning dear. Sleep well?" they asked. Chiaki hummed in response as Kyoko placed a kiss on buns forehead. Soft mornings like this were the best.


End file.
